Nora Elis
Nora Elis 'is a student at the Academy at the Church of Concordia. She is a commoner who grew up in the countryside of Cristal and she was raised to become a knight by her grandfather. She is a guardian, specialising in lance and brawl. In the Academy, she is a member of the Azure Reindeer. At the start of the school year, she is 18. Profile Nora was born to the Elis family on August 11, she was raised by her grandfather from a young age to become a knight. Nora's parents were notably absent throughout most of her childhood since their duties as knights constantly called them away from home. Nora felt distanced from her parents and felt reluctant to tell them anything since there was always more important matters to deal with. While they were away, Nora was taken care of by her grandfather and grandmother, in time she came to view them as her actual parents, even if she never said so out loud. To get by, Nora's family changed their quaint little home into a family farm, they sell their wares at the market every week alongside the spoils they get from fishing. However, her humble life soon came to a screeching halt when she was only 7 years old. Nora's parents were tasked with slaying a monster that had been wrecking havoc in a faraway village, not one to turn down a job, Nora's parents agreed to take the monster down. Nora's parents promised her that they would come home safe and sound and they would be able to celebrate her birthday together. Nora sat in front of the house everyday, waiting for them to come back. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years, but they never made it back home. The harsh truth was that both Nora's parents had been brutally massacred by the monster, they were able to get the villagers to safety at the cost of their own lives. Perhaps the greatest mistake her grandfather had ever made was to tell Nora that her parents were dead and they weren't coming back. Unable to cope with the grief, Nora completely shut down and pretended like nothing was wrong, she kept believing that they were coming back. She kept telling herself that they would come home for so long that eventually she started believing that what she was telling herself was true. To this day, Nora continues to tell everyone that her parents are just on a long and dangerous mission, and that they will be home soon even though it's been 11 years since they left. Shortly before Nora entered the Academy, her grandmother passed away too. Perhaps out of guilt, Nora's grandfather enrolled her into the school and told her to become a great knight to make him proud. In truth, Nora's grandfather wishes for her to become a knight so she will be able to protect herself properly. Personality Here you can write your characters personality. I've ripped edelgards as an example but honestly go ham. ''Edelgard holds herself with a dignified air, but full of melancholy and solemn wistfulness. As heir of the Adrestian Empire, she is an exemplary student and a natural leader. She keeps a modest front, rarely cutting loose and maintains formality. Her colleagues express great surprise whenever she does relax. While generally a private person, she does recognize the importance of her duties and expresses confidence and faith in the abilities of her allies. She is a capable dancer, having taught Dimitri at a young age and has a talent for drawing portraits, though she is embarrassed to show them to others. She has a personal nickname, El, of whom she only allows very close individuals, namely family, to call her. Though she tries to keep it a secret, Edelgard is deathly afraid of rats, and also fears the ocean since she cannot swim. Combat Stats Combat How does your character fight? Are they sneaky? A powerhouse? A tank? Do they tend to use dirty tactics or fight fair? Self sacrificing? Reckless? Tell us more. Crest/s Here you can put details on your crest if you have one. Is it artificial? Also tell us what it does. Otherwise, you can delete this section. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports If you want, you can write a bit about how hard it is to become friends with your oc. Or how easy it is. Or just, the people they tend to talk to. The possibilities are endless. Possible Endings ''Four Houses'' : Slow down. '''OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * Here is where you can give us fun facts Gallery Nora Elis (4s4h version).png timeskip! nora.png|Timeskip Nora (old) NORA_FLUSHED_EMOJI.png|Nora (by Kenny) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students